


The worst scenario (the one they will never accept)

by Ohmy-mcdanno (orphan_account)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14085759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ohmy-mcdanno
Summary: Steve is disappeared and Danny has to look for him because what is he going to do without Steve McGarrett?





	The worst scenario (the one they will never accept)

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually based on a dream I had. It's still very vivid. It was beautiful

And he did it again. How is it even possible? How does Steve manage to always get in trouble when Danny is in New Jersey? This time Steve went beyond crossing the safety line. Danny was divided between being mad and ready worried with his partner, because the situation was serious and Five-0 would never ask him to go back to the island if it wasn't that bad.  
From what they told Danny, Steve went on this mission to rescue God knows who and they completely lost sign of him. Obviously the first move is to go after him, but Lou didn't want to put Junior and Tani in such a risk. Of course Danny understand that going there is pointless and probably they were all thinking the worst. And the worst scenario makes Danny's heart to get tight and his claustrophobia to get worst during the flight.  
Why? Why? Why did McGarrett have to do that?

  
* * *

  
12 hours later Danny sees himself in one of those islands he will never remember the name. He's there alone and the rest of the team is at the HQ to support him in whatever was needed (which wasn't much to be honest). Each hour lost is an hour closer to that worst scenario. That one that Danny is trying very hard not to think of.  
There was this small community in that island. Danny could hear the whisper "haole" here and there, no one was enjoying him being there. Well, to be fair, he wasn't either.  
The detective and the team investigate the area to find and proof that Steve was once there or where he might be. Even though the people don't like Danny, they were not aggressive, just fairly closed. Except by an old man cleaning a path with a broom. He looks at Danny and it was visible he wanted to say something, but he hesitates. They mutually get closer to each other, both making carefull moves.  
"Pō maikaʻi" Says Danny, trying a little of his terrible Hawaiian.  
"Don't need to use the language, haole. I wish to help." Danny doesn't reply and waits the man to continue. "You seek a place where you are not supposed to go. Once it meant death, but to who you are looking for, it still means. Go up to go down. I'll say any word no more."  
The man looks up to the mountain. It used to be a vocano, Danny guessed his next move is to ask the team some guidance to go up the mountain. They couldn't call and helicopter because a poor riddle from a random man was not enough to move those kind of effort. Seemed unfair, but Danny wasn't in position to complain, not now. He needed to find Steve.  
It takes him three days to manage how to go up. He slept in the woods and he was extremely exhausted. All his batteries were gone and if he didn't find Steve that day, he would have to come back otherwise he would be considered lost as well.  
There was no path, only trees and more trees. The sun crossed the sky telling Danny it was afternoon already, he'd have a couple more hours before he had to start coming back. His knee was killing him but the thought of finding Steve dead somewhere was worst. Danny walked and walked until he heard two voices, a woman and a man. He didn't know if it was his mind or what, but he could swear it was Steve's. They were in a higher spot compared to Danny's, but quickly he saw wwher they could be hidden.  
"Steve?"  
Danny yells. The voices go dead quiet. A minute later Steve's head appears in between the threes. He was covered in dried blood and it seems he had a bad injury on the right side of his head.  
"Danny?!"  
Danny laughs and allows himself to drop on his knees in relief.  
"Oh I hate you so much!" Danny words couldn't mean more the opposite of what he said. It was full of passion and love and relief.  
Steve notices it because he says with the same tone "I hate you too!".  
It was time to go home. It happened that Steve injured his head pretty bad and also his left leg, which appeared to be broken in several places. The woman with him - the one who he was supposed to save - helped him finding fruits and water and taking care of the injuries as much as she could, but she wouldn't leave their hidden spot, she was too afraid to be catch again. She helped Danny to go up and when he finally got there, it was sort of a cave, and saw Steve, he felt like crying. He didn't because he had to stop Steve to standing up.  
"No, no, no! Are you insane? I thought maybe this head injuries would help you and erase thetanimal part of your brain!"  
Danny kneels next to Steve and take his partner's hand, to be sure he was really him. Next second they were hugging each other, but with Steve sitting and Danny kneeled, there weren't much room and they ended up with an weird hug in which their heads were glued side by side. Danny felt Steve's warm skin, maybe too warm. Fever? He turns his head a little to place a gentle kiss on Steve's cheek but apparently his partner had the same idea and they both kiss the corner of each other's mouth. It wasn't a kiss kiss, but he was so close to Steve and and wanted to make sure Steve was ok. He wanted Steve to know that he was there for him. Everything was going to be fine. Danny wanted Steve to know he loves him and he will never let anything like that happen to his partner again. Steve must have thought something similar because before Danny could actually do something, he felt Steve lips on his, closed but gentle. It was a simple kiss and Danny repeated it. They share this chaste kiss several times in a roll, Steve holding Danny's face and Danny with his hands on his partner's neck.  
"Do. Not. Ever. Never. Do. This. To. Me. Again."  
The detective whispers giving his partner kisses between each word. Steve's smile was wide, but he doesn't reply Danny and instead he brings his partner closer in a tight hug. He wouldn't make anything to lose the chance to be close to Danny ever again. Being apart is now a scenario they will never accept.

**Author's Note:**

> I chose to write it short because dreams are messy and I didn't want to write much more than what was in my dream. I hope you liked it!


End file.
